


Questionable

by XxGalaxyGirl2019xX (orphan_account)



Series: Questionable [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Candytale, Dreamtale AU, Gen, Humor, Originally a Oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/XxGalaxyGirl2019xX
Summary: AU where Dream and Nightmare never came into contact with the villagers as the locals were terrified of the guardian before them as said guardian chased, killed and injured anyone who came near the tree. And the people who went to kill her never came back, this just made the rumors even more true so nobody ever went into that area as the rumors stated that if you go into that area bad things will happen to you and you'd probably die and never return home.But then the twins met some... questionable skeletons.***This was originally requested by Ramona Melson in my Oneshots and Request book but then it turned into a separate book since I didn't seem to be able to stop thinking about it.Feel free to give ideas if you want to.





	1. First meetings

"Why are you trying to get to the top of the tree Dream?" Nightmare asked as he helped his brother climb up.

"I want to look around to see if anyone's around here other then us." Dream explained as he tried to grab the top branch of the big tree.

"Dream. We're literally the only people around here." Nightmare deadpanned as he lifted his brother up to reach the branch.

The twin chose not to answer as he lifted himself up, poking his head through the leaves on the top of the tree, making him able to see all around the area they were in. Dream waited there, looking around for a while until he spotted a blue blur running in their direction at full speed. "SOMEONE'S HERE!" He shouted, causing Nightmare to yelp andjump back, falling down a few branches. "Whoops. Sorry!" Dream apologized as he tried to climb down the tree without falling off.

Soon the blur had reached the tree and the twins could see that the person was a skeleton, dressed in all blue and gray armour. "How much are you gonna bet his name is Blue." Nightmare whispered to his twin, making him shrug.

"Oooh! New people!" The stranger jumped around them happily. "Hi! I'm the magnificent Sans! But some people call me Blueberry or Blue!"

Nightmare quickly grabbed his brother's hand, bringing him to behind of thee tree to talk with him. "Dream I don't think we should trust h- DREAM!" He noticed Dream was gone when he had turned his head for a fraction of a second and was excitedly talking to Blue, the blue-clad skeleton looked pretty excited too. "Fine. So be it." He muttered as he climbed to his side of the tree. "Just don't come at me crying if he takes your apples!"

Nightmare woke up in the middle of the night with the sound of his brother and Blue talking, causing him to snap off one of the tree's branches and throw it at where his brother was, Dream's yelp as the branch hit his head signalling him that he had hit the target.

"Why did you do that Nighty?" Dream whimpered.

"Let me sleep and I won't do that again." Nightmare said as he glanced at the three skeletons sitting under the tree before going back to sleep. Nightmare's eyes snapped open as he looked down at three third skeleton. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?"

"Nighty, this is Ink. He's Blue's friend!" Dream beamed, causing his twin to frown.

"Sure. Whatever. Just be quiet and let me sleep or I'll throw another stick at you." Nightmare warned.

Nightmare didn't want to go to the lake with Dream and his new friends and leave the tree unguarded. Not in the slightest. He sighed as he let his boots touch the water. Just because he wanted something didn't mean he was going to get it. Then he had noticed someone from the corner of his eye, going to check it out.

"He can't stay with us at the tree Nighty." Dream concluded as he examined the glitchy skeleton that was standing next to his brother, the friend Nightmare had made when they were at the lake.

"Why not?" Nightmare whined. "How come you get to have your friends around?"

"My friends don't look like they're going to kill someone."

"That just makes them more suspicious."

"NIGHTMARE." Dream finally gave up. "Fine. He can come and stay if he wants to."

As the group walked back to the tree, Ink and the glitchy skeleton, Error as Nightmare introduced him, glaring at each other all the way back, Dream spotted a few people gathered around the tree, one of them reaching out for the golden apples. Dream quickly ran towards the tree, his brother running afterwards as he realized what was happening.

Nightmare quickly distracted the one with an axe as Dream dodged the swishes of the knife who belonged to the one with red and purple eyelights and ran towards the other two. He quickly pushed the skeleton with black tear marks running through his face, causing the smaller skeleton who was wearing black and white clothes, the one who was trying to grab one of the apples, to fall down.

"Busted." The skeleton with tear marks muttered.


	2. Explanations

"Well THECNICALLY you didn't have to knock them out Nightmare." Dream remarked as he and his twin waited for the intruders to wake up, Error's blue string having had tied them after Nightmare personally knocked them out after catching them trying to take one of the apples.

"Quiet." Nightmare shushed his brother as their hostages stirred awake. "They're waking up."

One of them, the one with red and purple pinpricks, came to his senses faster then the others and quickly pieced together what had happened. "What the ABSOLUTE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!"

The rest of the group shot awake because of the shout and started to ask the same things from the twins as Nightmare started whispering to Dream. "Good police, bad police. Got it?" Dream nodded excitedly.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Nightmare shouted, causing the four to immiedietly do so. "Now let me make one thing clear: The only people here who will be asking questions are me and him."

"Now." Dream handed a chocolate bar to the group. "Can you guys please tell us your names?"

"I'm Cross." The one in black and white clothings said, quickly taking the chocolate bribe, while the others didn't seem to want to give out their names.

"TELL US YOUR NAMES BEFORE I TURN THESE STRINGS INTO A NOOSE AND HANG YOU GUYS WITH THEM." Nightmare suddenly shouted. "Except for Cross since he told us his name."

"I'm Killer. And these two idiots are Dust and Horror." The one with black tear streaks said, having been unfazed by the threat unlike the other two.

"Well those are... Uh... Nice names?" Dream said nervously. "Why were you guys trying to steal one off my apples?"

"'Cause the black ones looked like they didn't taste good." Cross said matter-of-factly as he nommed on his chocolate.

"That's not what I meant." Dream saiid as his brother started twitching becaause of the comment on his apples. "I meant, why were you trying to steal our apples in general."

"These two idiots were hungry." Horror said, pointing at Cross and Killer. "So we just stopped around here to eat something and those apples were the only thing we could find."

"So... You didn't know what the apples could do if you ate them?" Dream asked hesitantly.

Horror shook his head, causing Nightmare to explain the whole thing to them. "Basically, if you eat one of the black apples, you become all bad and try to kill everyone. And if you eat the golden ones, you'll have enough determination to, aggain, try to kill everyone. Or at least that's what we understand from this 'responsibilty' of ours to protect this god damn tree."

The group of four seemingly didn't understand what the skeleton had ssaid, which caused Nightmare to explain it to them over and over again. At one point, Dream left his brother to do the explaining while he went to check on Ink, Blue and Error. "Where's Ink?" Dream asked as he shot a skeptical look at the glitchy skeleton. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

"Not this time." Error said as he focused on his knitting.

Dream decided to look around the area for Ink, finding him near the woods drinking something from the vials he had that Dream hadn't noticed before. "Ooh! What are those?"

"Oh! Uuuh..." Ink tried to come up with a lie but failed and sighed. "These are my feeling vials. I have to drink them to feel."

"You mean like drugs?"

"No! I mean kind of, BUT--- What were we talking about again?"

"What happens if I drink one of these?" Dream asked as he held Ink's joy vial.

"I wouldn't try th--" Before Ink could finish, Dream had taken a big sip of the vial and was shaking like a kid on christmas having a sugar rush, looking just about ready to run and jump all over the place in a few seconds. "Oh god..."


	3. Long live the creator

"I hate you for doing this, Ink." Said Nightmare as he looked down at Ink, glaring at him intensely. "Actually. I'm pretty sure we all do."

"Why? It wasn't my fault!" Ink argued as he tried not to lose his balance as he looked up to face the older twin.

"It was definitely your fault." Error said matter-of-factly, sitting next to Nightmare. "It's always your fault."

"No it's not!" Whined the creator.

"I can actually agree with that." Blue muttered. "It's always your fault."

"No. It's never my fault." Ink pouted.

"What about that time you made a black hole instead of an attack and it almost sucked the whole multiverse in?" Error reminded.

"HE--"

"Or when you turned your doodle sphere into a literal kindergarten by suggesting one of the AU's schools to have a field trip there and almost destroyed the multiverse completely?" Blue reminded.

"Blue... ARE YOU ON HIS SIDE NO--"

"Or the one where you destroyed an AU by adding too much cliches in it and ultimately ruined the whole thing?" Nightmare dropped in, causing the three to give him a weird look. "Whatcha looking at?"

"H-how do you know about that one?" Blue shuddered, almost losing his balance and falling.

"Wait. That actually happened?" Nightmare asked. "It was just a lucky guess! Though I'm not surprised that was actually a thing."

"HEY!" Ink got up, reaching out for the branch Nightmare was sitting on and grabbing it, trying to push himself up. Yes. They're in the tree. "I'm done with you. You're de--" Suddenly, Ink slipped on the branch he was standing on before, letting out a screech as they hung midair from the branch Nightmare and Error were sitting on. "EEK! HELP ME I DON'T WANNA DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIIIIIIIIIIE!"

"Hmm... Should I help you or not? You know what? Okay! I'll help you!" Nightmare smirked as Ink grabbed his hand to help him and dragged him up to the branch before whispering in his ear. "Long live the creator." He laughed as he pushed the creator down from the tree, causing him to fall to the ground on his back, Blue trying to hold back his laughter while the others in the tree broke into a rather loud laughter.

Ink quickly jumped to his feet and tried to run away as he heard Dream running towards him on full speed, still under the vial's affect. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! ONE DAY I'M GOING TO MARRY SOMEONE AND HAVE THREE CHILDREN WITH THEM AND LIVE WITH THEM IN A BIG HOUSE WITH A CAT AND A DOG AND A HAMSTER CALLED DREAAAAAAM!" Ink got tackled to the ground by Dream as he tried to make a portal and teleport away, causing Ink to stumble and for both of them to fall through the portal, the portal closing behind them.

"What the-- WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?!" Nightmare shrieked as he quickly climbed down from the tree, running over to the place the portal was before. "YOU GUYS BETTER BRING DREAM BACK OR I'LL KILL YA'LL!"

***

Ink looked down at the unconscious form of Dream, having had hit him in the head with his paintbrush and knocked him out so he wouldn't attract any attention from the locals.

They had teleported to Underfell afterall, and Ink's powers didn't seem to be working, so they had to keep it low-key.

Sighing, he scooped up the sunshine skeleton, going to try to find somewhere to stay until he could sort out his powers and get Dream back to his AU again.


	4. UNDERFELL

Dream groaned as he winced in pain, his head hurting from the aftermath of drinking that vial. He heard someone shuffling near him, thinking that he was still at the tree, he called out for his brother. "N-nighty?" 

"Should I be flattered or insulted?" The person sitting near him asked, causing the gaurdians eyesockets to snap open as he jolted up, realizing he wasn't at the tree of feelings with his brother anymore.

"Ink?! Wha... WHERE ARE WE?" Said the gaurdian in distress. "I-- I HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE TREE! I---"

"_Be quiet_" Ink hissed. "We mustn't attract attention."

"Why?" Whispered Dream as he despretaly tried not to panic. "How did we even get here? Where are Nighty and the others?"

"You drank one of my vials, got too excited and accidentally pushed me and yourself through the portal I was making to escape you as you tried to _rip me apart with your happiness_." Ink shuddered. "The others and your brother are back at the tree. Why you shouldn't attract attention is because we're in Underfell, and in this words it's really kill or be killed, so attracting _anyone's_ attention is a very very bad idea."

Dream finally got a good look at what Ink was wearing. His clothing hadn't mostly changed, aside from the fact that he was wearing a black jacket, it's hood covering his ever-changing eyelights. "What's with that your wearing?"

"We gotta fit in." Ink tossed a black jacket like his at the golden skeleton. "Wear this. It should help."

"I don't get it. Why don't you just make a portal back to the tree right now?" Dream asked as he took off his circlet and put it in his pocket, wearing the coat. "And didn't you say you have lots of friends in different... _EOs_? I think that's what you said... Can't we aske them for help instead?"

"AUs." Ink corrected as he laughed nervously. "I do have a lot of friends in different AUs... It's just that my friend in this one... Well... He isn't really that fond of me."

Dream nodded hesitantly as he followed Ink out of their hiding spot. They were in a tunnel, the entrence blocked by a fallen pine tree, causing it to be almost impossible to get inside unless you were really small. The gaurdian of positivity looked at the snow-covered land suspiciously, having never seen snow before. He hesitantly stepped into the snow, starting to like the white drops of it falling onto the black jacket as he pushed his hood further onto his skull, almost covering his golden eyelights. 

Then a wave of negativity hit him, causing him to shut his eyes wrap his arms around himself protectively, as if he was trying to block out the negative feelings that he felt all over this universe. He started to shiver and tremble as the negativity seemed to get more and more the more Dream tried to block it out.

The positive skeleton slowly opened his eyes, looking for Ink through the thickening crowd of monsters that had started to gather around him when he had closed his eyes. They probably thought of him as free EXP, seeing that he was pretty small and weak compared to them, especially with his golden tears starting to fall from his eyesockets. His vision started to get cloudy as more and more monsters started to gather around him, strengthening the negative aura. He didn't like it. He could feel a monster readying an attack as he fell to his knees, his breathing getting harder and harder because of the lack of good feelings. He felt the monster lunge at him, but he was too weak to move. He closed his eyesockets, waiting for the blow to come.

It never came. The monster roared in pain as Dream felt someone grab his hand and pull him up to his feet, skipping him away from the crowd, getting away from the negative aura making small skeleton sigh in relief.

"Yer okay?" Dream wiped his tears and looked up at his saviour, his breathing starting to get easier. He nodded. "Good. Come on in now. You ain't wanna stay out here like that." Dream looked at the house in front of them that he hadn't noticed before. "I'm Sans by the way. But yer can call me Fell."

"...'m Dream." He managed to mutter weakly as he followed Fell into the house.

***

The sound of several people falling into the snow beneath them echoed through the woods. One of them smaller ones of the group quickly got up to his feet, ordering the other ones to do so as well as he fixed his circlet on his head. He then climbed up one of the pine trees, as if trying to find someone. 

"Nightmare. I'm pretty sure we can't find two people like that in someplace this b--"

"There he is!" Nightmare cut Cross off, jumping down the tree into the snow, cutting off Cross as he took off to the direction where Ink was, quickly reaching him. "Where's Dream?!"

"Geez. Don't worry! Dream is right... here...?" Ink looked around himself in confusion, finally realizing Dream wasn't with him anymore. "...Crap."

Nightmare looked just about ready to strangle the creator.


	5. Lost

Dream let the hood of his black sweater fall off as he rested his head on thee arm of the couch. All the negativity had taken quite a toll on him. 'I'd just have to rest for a bit.' He thought. 'I'll be better afterwards.' His eyes started to flutter as sleep calmly overtook him.

"Hey. Uuuh." Fell's voice caused him to open his eyes slightly. "Yer shouldn't sleep 'ere. Boss is gonna come back soon and yer ain't wanna be around when he comes. Yer can go up to my room if you wanna."

"Why are you even helping me?" Dream asked weakly. "Ink said people here weren't friendly. And that you didn't like him much, so you wouldn't help us. And I'm sure you've noticed that I'm not from around here... Right?"

"Ink thinks I'm _still_ holding that grudge against him, Ain't he?" Fell chuckled. "Yeah. I've noticed. Kinda obvious with that clothing of yer. The only thing missing from them would be a crown." Fell joked, making the skeleton giggle weakly as he reached for his pocket, freezing immediately as he realized it was empty. "Somethin' wrong?"

Dream quickly shot up when he realized his circlet was missing. "My circlet! It's missing!"

"Yer know I was just joking about the crown, Don't yer?"

***

"HOW DID YOU EVEN MANAGE TO LOSE HIM?!" Nightmare screeched as Ink led them back to Snowdin.

"Oh, give me a break." Ink whined. "I can lose anything that's shorter than me!"

"Pretty sure he's just freaking out 'cause you lost him here, in Underfell, out of all places." Cross commented.

"Shut up C."

Finally they managed to reach the putskirts of the town, assuming that it would be probably where Dream was. They split up, with Horror, Dust, Killer and Cross looking for him in the outer parts of the town and Error, Ink, Blue and Nightmare looking for Dream in the inner parts.

Nightmare and the rest of his group were now standing in front of a house, not really sure if they wanted to go inside despite it being the last place left to search for them.

"Maaaaybe I should go look somewhere else?" Ink said nervously as Nightmare knocked on the door.

"You're not going _anywhere_." Nightmare spat.

"Who's there?" A voice came from behind the door.

"Hi! I'm here to try to find my twin brother and wanted to know if he'sthere." Nughtmare answered simply.

"By any chance, Is this brother of yer a tiny skeleton with super bright clothes that seems to have mood swings a lot?"

"I guess?" Nightmare raised a 'brow' because of the description.

"Come on in." The door opened and almost immediately, they were greeted by the sight of Dream freaking out over something with tears streaming down his eyes.

"Okay. What's wrong?" The older twin plopped down next to his brother on the couch, causing the younger to wipe his tears and put his head on his brother's shoulder.

"My circlet is missing..." He muttered weakly, causing Nightmare to get a little worried.

Ink quickly scurried behind the couch to hide from Fell, causing him to laugh. "Yer really don't need to hide from me, yer know?"

"You mean your not mad?" Ink popped up his head.

"Nah. Turning boss' room pink and purple was hilarious."

"Pfft. We'll have to go back soon though." Ink said, the twins quickly got up and said their goodbyes to Fell before heading out back to the woods to meet up with the others.

They had just gotten to the meeting place when they heard four people screaming on top of their lungs and running towards them with a bag. "What the heck?" Nightmare exclaimed as he saw the group of four.

"We... We got them loots!" Killer panted as he pretty much dumped the content of the bag onto the snow. There wa nothing noteworthy in the bag, just a few gold and a few weak healing items and...

"My circlet!" Dream quickly chirped as he picked up the circlet from between the bag's useless content. "Guess it was stolen after all..."

"Why do you care so much abput your dumb circlet anyways?" Nightmare huffed.

"Pretty sure you'd kill yourself if _your_ dumb circlet went missing.." Dream commented.

"Hey! Don't call Gwen dumb!" Nightmare pouted. "But in all seriousness, do you really wanna go back to the tree? It's not like anyone ever goes there..."

"Sure. It was getting boring anyways." Dream hummed in response.

"Well then! Next stop: The Doodle Sphere!" Ink cheered as he tried to make a portal, only to remember his powers weren't working properly again. "Error! Help..."


	6. CANDYTALE

'Which one do you think we should choose Nighty?" Dream asked curiously as he looked at all the different options they had. "There's so many!"

"Which is why my job is so hard." Error muttered as his strings shot out and went into one of the AUs. Soon, the strings retreated and the universe vanished, as if it was never there in the first place.

'Eek!" Dream squealed as the universe suddenly disappeared, causing Nightmare to laugh at his twin's antics. "W-What did you just do?!"

"I destroyed i--"

"ERROR YOU JERK!" Ink screeched as he tried to hit Error with his paintbrush, only to fail as the destroyer dodged it. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Error quickly ran away from Ink through the Doodle Sphere, Ink cursing as he after him.

Nightmare looked over to Blue and Horror and his buddies, narrowing his eyes as he saw them eating popcorn as they watched the two idiots running after each other. "You're acting like this is normal occurrence..."

"It is." Horror grinned. "Those two idiots are like this all the time."

"Hey NIghty! How about this one!" Dream called his brother over. "It's called Candytale!"

Nightmare hissed like a cat at the sound of the name. "No. No no no. No way. Nuh uh. Non. No in whatever language there is. I don't like candy. I don't like you on sugar rushes. So no."

"But it looks so fluffy and c-- AAAH!" Dream screamed as he fell through the portal to the universe.

"Gosh darn it. Now I'll have to go get him..." Nightmare sighed as he walked towards the portal. He noticed the others following him. "Why are you guys following me again?"

"We don't really have anything to do." Cross admitted. "We're also hungry. And Candytale is the best place to go for free candy."

"Yep! Now let's go!" Blue said cheerfully as he pushed the others through the portal, left a note for Ink, telling him that they were in Candytale and jumped into the portal after the others.

"Oh god. I think I'm gonna puke." Nightmare muttered as he tried to find something other than candy to look at. "I already hate this."

"So much candyyyyyyyyy." Dream squealed, his eyelights turning into stars. "I don't know where to start."

Nightmare really didn't know what to think of Cross' squad anymore when he saw them eating everything from actual candy to the tree leaves and snow. "How does that even work?!"

"Magic." Killer responded, holding out one of the giant snow puffs out for Nightmare. "Want some?"

"Eh. I'll pa-- EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!" Nightmare quickly hid in one of the trees, the others doing the same as they saw two way too happy and bubbly skeletons on a sugar rush coming towards them at full speed.

"I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME!" Blue sang.

"WE'RE BEST FRIENDS LIKE FRIENDS SHOULD BE!" Dream joined.

"WITH A VERY BIG SHUT UP FROM ME TO YOU!" Dust sang. "IF YOU WANNA STAY ALIVE THEN YOU SHOULD TOO!" In a second, the two sugar-rushed skeletons were all over Dust, 'punishing' him for ruining the song, aka drown him in candy.

After a while, the two were done punishing the poor skeleton and left, presumably to cause more candy-chaos. "Dude. You still alive?" Cross asked as the lightly kicked the other. 

"I've always wanted to die like this..." Dust whispered. "Guys, if I don't make it out alive... Tell my knives I loved them." Afterwards, he closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out, pretending or be dead.

"Welp. His dead." Killer grinned and walked over to Cross and Dust. "He's collection of knives is mine now!"

"_Knives..._" The 'dead' skeleton muttered as he grabbed Killer's leg, causing him to freeze in place, completely unmoving.

"Dude. You okay?" Cross asked, moving his hand in front of Killer's unmoving face, trying to get any reaction.

"_Knives... Knives..._" Killer and Dust started to chant at once, both turning to face Cross with empty eye sockets.

"FRICK! IT'S A KNIFEPACOLYPSE EVERYONE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES BEFORE YOU TURN INTO A KNIFE-LOVING KNIFEBIE!" Cross shouted. He, Horror and Nightmare all took off to different directions, leaving Dust and Killer, who were laughing because their prank had work, behind.


	7. Knifepacolypse

Cross panted as he ran through the candy-covered land, trying to escape from the two knifebies. He came to a halt when he thought that he had outran Dust and Killer. "Ha! You knifebies can never catch me!" He cried in triumph. "I can outrun you two anytime!"

He froze as he felt someone breathing down his neck. "_...Knives...Knives..._" He slowly turned his head, coming to the sight of a pair of purple and red eyelights staring into his red and white ones.

"Chara... A little help here?" He whispered.

"It depends." The ghost shrugged. "Can I kill him?"

"...No?" 

"I'm afraid you're on your own then buddy." Chara grinned as he vanished.

"Damn you Chara." Cross muttered as he accepted his fate, letting Dust touch him.

Horror nervously galanced at the two sugar-rushed skeletons who were standing a few meters away from his hiding place. He looked back at where he had came from, only to be greeted by Killer who was slowly approaching him. It was either he became a knifeby or he passed by Blue and Dream. He decided to try his luck. He tiptoed out of the hiding spot, passing by the two skeletons behind their backs so they wouldn't see him.

He accidentally stepped on a candy twig, causing Dream and Blue to whip their heads in his direction. Horror froze. 'Don't move.' He told himself. 'They're like T-rex, they wouldn't see you if you don't move.'

Unfortunately, that thought proved to be wrong as a few seconds later, Dream and Blue as well as Killer were chasing after Horror.

Nightmare calmly walked through the candy-coated woods, enjoying the silence since nothing was botherong him at the moment. He frowned as he took sight of two kids, seemingly twin siblings in the distant. He slowly walked over to them, intending to socialize. Or at least try to. "Hey there. I'm Ni-- Uuuh..." He shivered as the girls turned around to face him. Their whole body seemed to be made of milky chocolate, their hairs were made of cotton candy and other types of candies made the rest of their faces. They were both wearing pastel pink and pastel green dresses. "N-nevermind! I'll just go."

Just as he turned around to leave, the two girls talked, both at the same time. "Don't go! Come play with us!" A shiver went down, he tirned back to the girls, yelping in surprise as they were now only a few centimeters away from him. "Come play! It'd be fun!"

"Haha nope." Nightmare muttered as he ran away from the duo as fast as he could, not looking back to ssee if the two creepy girls were still following him.


	8. DREAMSWAP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Cracks knuckles* Let's do this.

Cross and Dust had gotten back to their meeting point, where they started their little game of Knifepocolypse. Currently, Dust was craving something on the tree with one of his knives and Cross was bickering with his ghostly companion.

"I can't believe you left me like tthat Chara..." Cross glared at the boy.

"Chill dude. It was just a game. You really didn't need me there." He shrugged. 

"What if we were in a real fight?" Cross frowned.

"Oh I'd never leave you like that in a middle of a fight!" Chara argued.

"I'm not sure I believe you anymore..." Cross sighed and looked away to see Horror and Killer coming towards them in the distance. As they got closer, he also saw Blue, who was passed out after the sugar-rush and was being dragged by Horror, and Dream, who had also passed out and was being carried by Killer. "Look who have finally arrived." 

"Oh shut your mouth." Horror narrowed his eyesockets. "We had these two idiots to carry with ourselves too." Killer silently nodded, agreeing with Horror.

"Wait a second..." Dust looked around, counting everyone. "No way. Nightmare really won..." 

"We lost to the newbie." Cross face-palmed.

"Oh how sad. You lost to the tiny little newbie." Chara chuckled. "Honestly I'm surprised you guys didn't lose sooner."

Cross growled in frustration. "I swear if you don't shut up I--"

"EVERBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Nightmare came, yelling as the candy twins chased after him. The group obeyed. They all ran away, with Dream being carried by Killer and Blue's responsibility switched to Dust. They had had their own encounters with those two and knew that they could be a serious threat. 

Suddenly, the ground beneath them gave away, making them fall through a glitchy portal to the Doodle Sphere that was hidden there. The portal closed as soon as they fell through, causing the candy girls to be unable to get them.

Blue and Dream got up growning because of their headache caused by the sugar-rush. Then, as the others were trying to get themsleves together because of the chase, he took sight of Ink and Error who were looking at them, a slight rainbow blush was covering the artist's cheekbones.

"So. Did you two finally kiss while we were away?" Blue whispered to the artist, causing his blush to spread as he punched Blueberry in the shoulder playfully.

"What even happened?" Dream asked. "Why am I so dizzy?" 

"You ate to much candy. That's what happened." Nightmare muttered. 

Soon enough, Nightmare watched as the others were having a playful chat, occasionally joking and messing around with each other. He didn't want to admit it, but bhe was feeling left out. He slowly backed away from the group. They didn't even notice him leave. 'I just need a walk.' He told himself. 'Too many things have been happening. I just need to get my mind off of this whole thing.'

He chose a random universe and went through it's portal. He landed in a snowy field. The small snowdrops fell on his skull, slightly soothing him as he walked through the snow-covered land.

Then he felt someone hugging him from behind and someone's frantic voice. "Oh my god! We were so so worried! We thought Dream had caught you for real this time and they were totally going to kill you. And... Where did you get these clothes from? You know what it doesn't matter. Me and Error were so worried and scared and... We're just glad you're okay..."

Nightmare turned his head to see that owner of the voice. He saw two people who looked a lot like Error and Cross. The one who looked like Error looked pretty relieved to ssee him and the one who looked like Cross was the owner of the frantic voice, the one who had hugged him. Nightmare's mind was running a million questions per second. 'Who are these people? Are they Error and Cross? Why do they look so different? Why are they so worried? Hasn't it only been fifteen minutes since he left? Was he supposed to be in trouble? What do they mean about my clothes? I haven't changed them... Why would he be in trouble in the first place? ...And why would Dream want to catch and kill me in the first place?'


	9. Dungeon

"So... You two _haven't_ kissed yet?"

"What?! No!" Ink squeaked. His face had now taken a bright rainbow hue as the 'sweet and innocent' Blueberry helped Dream question him about his non-existent relationship with the glitch. Blue looked a bit disappointed at the answer while Dream genuinely had no idea what was going on.

Blue got up, one of his innocently evil smiles started forming on his face. "But think about it. Wouldn't it be a shame if anyone were to slip in and Error fell in love with them instead?" His attempt at presuading Ink to talk to Error only resulted in almost being hit in the head by Broomy.

"Maybe we should stop this right here..." Dream chuckled nervously. "What are the others doing?"

"Dunno." Ink shrugged. "Let's go see."

Error was crocheting while talking to dust, Horror was sharpening his axe and Killer was chatting with Cross. Dream assumed they were talking about something embarrassing because of Cross' purple blush.

"Um. Guys? Where's Nightmare?" Dream asked with a hint of worry.

"Oh he's right..." Horror trailed off as he reaized that the older twin was nowhere to be seen. "...Here?"

"We thought he was with you!" Cross frowned.

"Don't worry Dream..." Ink sighed and tried to calm down the panicking skeleton. "I... I'm sure he's somwhere around here! We just have to find him." Soon they split up to look for the negative skeleton around the multiverse. 

Dream had just finished searchinghis own AU, thinking that maybe his brother had gone back to check the tree, when he saw it. A random portal. It didn't look like Ink's ink puddles or Error's glitches. It just seemed to have appeared out of literal thin air. Dream could only see what seemed to be a dungeon. It wasn't the dungeon itself that almost cause him to panic, it was the fact that he could feel Nightmare, or atleast someone whose soul felt like his, in there. He didn't hesitate and ran through it.

He quickly ran through the dark dungeon's corridors, not even sparing a glance at the ones behind the bars until the moment he reached the cell he was looking for.

He gasped when he saw someone sitting in the corner, their purple eyelights looking at the ground. "N-Nighty?"

The eyelights quickly shot up when the prisoner heard his voice. "Dream." What surprised Dream though, was that the skeleton looked at him in confusion for a few seconds before laughing and saying something he couldn't understand.

"Pfft. Haha. Heh. Did, pfft, did the golden apples' magic suddenly realized that you weren't good enough to have the power?"


End file.
